Old Enimies, New Friends Sort Of
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: How come we never hear of Ash's childhood very often? I have a theory- but what if one of Ash's classmates made an appearence? And one that was a main reason why he doesn't talk about it? ASH'S POV minor homeshipping- YOU WILL SEE WHAT IT IS IN STORY!
1. Chapter 1

I stepped onto the playground unwillingly. It was my third and final year at Viridian City's Elementary School, and I still had no friends. I hoped that next year would be better, all three district schools coming together. Perhaps I'd meet a friend who'd stand up for me when Seth tried to bully me, one that wouldn't use me to become friends with someone else. That had happened plenty of times, but every time I hoped that they would stay my friend. Obviously, that had never happened. I hadn't had any friends at SunyShore City either, but at least no one bullied me there. I had gone to SunyShore Elementary for one year, kindergarten. Believe it or not, I missed the place. Even though I had more friends, I had been treated better. I missed Dad, too.

It was the last week of school, and over the summer, Mom and I were going to move to Pallet Town so that I could still walk to school. It bugged me, walking somewhere without a friend. I was lonely. Mom was usually at work when I got home, and my brothers had both moved away. Brett was scary, so I was glad that he was gone, but I missed Christian tons. He was the closest thing I had to a friend. I couldn't wait for the new school year.

*****

"Hey, didn't we see this tree before?" Dawn asked. I looked around.

"I think so," I replied. I was twelve now, and I had a few friends. I didn't make any in fourth grade, so I decided to start a Pokemon journey, and boy, that was the smartest decision I'd ever made.

"I guess we've been walking in a big circle," Brock sighed. I looked around. I felt like someone was here. Like… a stalker.

"Man! If we're lost, I am totally going to lose it!" Dawn yelled.

"If you're lost, I can help you out of here." A girl with long, blonde hair jumped out of a tree. She was wearing a tank top, skinny jeans, small, star earrings, and glasses. I gasped.

"Kristen?!" I exclaimed. She was the one who'd used me the most to get friends- and boys- back at Viridian City. I almost panicked when she saw me.

"Ash? You're on a journey?"

I almost fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know each other?" Dawn asked. I nodded silently, all the memories I never think about coming back, like the first time she used me…

* * *

"I hate you!" I heard Kristen scream to Kyndra. I felt mad. Who could ever hate Kyndra? She was so hot, had the nicest voice, was so cheerful… I blushed at the thought of her. I had only been in Viridian City for two weeks, but I was already madly in love with Kyndra.

"Hey, Ash!" I froze. Kristen was talking to me? Nobody had spoken to me yet for two weeks, but I was used to it now. "Ash, you want to be friends?"

I felt my face light up. "Yes, of course!" I yelled. She smiled.

"Great! You'll probably be better than Kyndra anyway…" I smiled at that. In my mind, being better than Kyndra was nearly impossible. I had been friends with Kristen for less than a minute, and she was already giving me huge compliments like that!

"Hey, let's go swing," Kristen suggested.

"Okay!"

It stayed like that for a few days, until Kyndra ran over the next Monday.

"Kristen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Could you ever forgive me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," She replied gracefully. "I was afraid I would have to hang with _him_ forever! That would've been a nightmare."

Tears sprang into my eyes. "You… used me?" I slowly asked. Kristen looked at me.

"Well, duh! There's no way I would ever be friends with _you!" _

* * *

"Hello! Earth to Ash!" Kristen yelled. She was waving her hand in front of my face. I looked up slowly. "What's wrong?"

I suddenly realized that I had tears in my eyes. I wiped them away quick, mumbling, "Nothing." She kept looking at me.

"Something's up. What is it? Tell me now!"

I glared at her. "You should know!" I snapped. "You're the one who used me every other week back at school!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, like you don't know! You used me for friends, for boys, even for teachers! Do you even know how much you've hurt me from doing that?" I was really choked up now, and I had unshed tears in my eyes. "I sometimes have dreams about you using me again, and I wake up screaming! I can hardly trust anyone now! Misty and Brock were the very first people that I ever trusted, and we were halfway through our second journey when I did! Anytime I think of home, I just think of school, and being used, and being bullied, and not having any friends! You don't know how hard that is! I can't even count how many times I thought of running away, just to get away from school! I hated it that much!"

"Ash, it wasn't jut me, it was the whole class!"

"Yes, I know!" Tears were hitting the ground rapidly now. "But that's just it! Since the whole class used me, I had to deal with being used every day! No one stood up for me! I've always been jealous of anyone with childhood friends, because they weren't used, and they always had someone to stand up for them! I never had that! I was especially jealous of you, because you were always with friends, were always with Kyndra! If someone hurt you, you had friends to go through it with! I had to deal with it alone, and that always made it slower to recover! Every summer, I spent it recovering from the teasing, and the using, and every year, on the last day of summer, I'm an inch away from fully recovering! I never went anywhere except for the track, so I could attempt to run away from it all! That was the only thing I could ever do to try to get over it! I couldn't just call a friend, or go to a friend's house, only because I didn't have any!"

"Well, maybe that's why you didn't have any! Maybe if you'd have gone out more often, you would have gotten a couple of friends!"

"No, Kristen, I wouldn't have! I would have only gotten teased more, or used, or… or…" I was sobbing too hard to continue. I'd never told anybody about how hard it had been, and it was challenging to tell the person who had used me the most.

She scoffed. "I'll never understand you."

"And I'll never under s-stand you," I snapped between sobs. "It s-seems like you could j-just scar p-people and n-not care w-what they w-would d-do or h-how they would f-feel!"

"You don't think I think about how the others feel now days?" She yelled. "I ran into Emily a few days ago, you know! She saw me, and she ran!"

"If Brock and Dawn had known why I would run, I-I totally would have!" My sadness suddenly turned into anger.

She started glaring at me. "You know, I don't have any regrets right now about using you all those years. In fact, I'm glad I did! I think I toughened you up!"

"T-toughened me up?" I screamed. "If you hadn't used me all those times, I would be tons stronger! Every time I train, when one of my Pokemon gets hurt, I always think of how you treated everyone but your friends! After I think of that, I can't train for the rest of the day, only because I'm afraid that you'll come back! How is that toughening me up?"

She frowned and grabbed my arm. "Come with me."

"No! Nuh-uh! Let go!" I turned and tried to run the opposite direction. She was holding my arm and was stronger, so she pulled me along- barely. Brock and Dawn followed quickly, curious as to where we were going. I had no clue, either.

"Kristen," Brock started, "Could you at least tell us where we're going?"

"A class reunion," She informed. I began to panic.

"No! N-no way! I do not want to go! No!"

"Too bad, you're coming."

I glared at Kristen. I saw a huge group of people a few hundred feet away from us, and I set into extreme panic.

"Oh, my Mew… I don't want to go! I'm not going!"

"You have to. Poor you," Kristen mocked. She dragged me along faster to get there in time.

"Hey, look! It's Kristen!" I heard someone shout. It sounded like Joey B.

"Yeah, and look who she's got!" I grimaced. The weirdest kid in school, Robert, was also there. He had used me, too.

"She made some new friends already!" That was Noah.

"I didn't know you could do that that fast." Luke W.

"They're not my friends," Kristen informed. "They're Ash's."

There was one, long awkward silence at that moment. Kristen had stopped walking, and as I sighed and rolled my eyes, I stood up fully, saying, "Oh, come on, guys! It's not _that_ strange!"

"Whoa! He actually said something without anyone asking him to!" Clayton yelled.

"He's still a nerd, though," Travis informed. I frowned and took a step back. I hated that they still treated me like this!

"Hey, don't call Ash a nerd!" Brock suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah, he may be smart, but he doesn't play on the chess team or anything like that!" Dawn continued. I stared at them for a second, then gave them a small smile.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Hey, what's wrong with the Chess Team?" Rheese yelled.

"You're on it," Jessica retorted playfully.

"Wash your hands, Rheese!" Anna laughed. Everyone from eighth period math from seventh grade started to laugh, and that included me. No one else got it. After a minute, everybody went back to their business, and I went and sat down on the ground under a tree, being ditched for old friends (Kristen), new people to meet (Dawn), and hot girls (Do I even need to say who?). I smiled watching everyone have a great time. As I was silently laughing after Brock got Poison Jabbed (For about the twentieth time), I noticed Kyndra and her friends glancing at me and talking. I felt myself grow shaky, but right then, I decided to do it. I stood up, looking at her, and started to walk towards her. Right before I got to her, Brock suddenly jumped in front of me, got on one knee, and held her hand.

"Oh, beautiful girl! I have never seen any eyes as beautiful as you- Ow!" He turned at the slap I'd given to him on the back of his head. He looked at me strangely. "What was that for?" I told him through my facial expression that I was going to ask her. "Oh." He then turned to Carly C.

"Oh, wonderful- Gah!" I grinned when Croagunk Poison Jabbed him for the twenty first time. A single thought came into my mind that moment, almost causing me to panic. _Is Kyndra dating anyone?_


End file.
